Ron Stoppable Will Not Clean The Garage On Out
by Captain IT
Summary: Ron's procrastination seem to be at a all time high...literally!


**Forward: **_Ron's procrastination seem to be at an all time high...literally! Songfic takes place from the episode: "Mother's Day"._

**Diclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr Mark ( Come on guys! Show has been over for a while. Can I have Shego now?) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs and people who wonder if Brett Favre is ever going to retire are property of their respective authors ( And they know who they are. I got a bad feeling about this.)Me no profit, me having lots of fun. Celebrity cheap shots are fair game in my crosshairs. This songfic is done to " Sarah Cynthia Sylvia Stout ( Would Not Take The Garbage Out)" by Shel Silverstein. _

**A/N:**_ Sorry it has been a while since I have put out anything on here, but real life has reared it's ugly head up at me like a augst monster begging for cookies. ( He's your problem now Star-Eva01. I'm too busy having the watch the "Angels". Boy! do I have problems.) Anyway, I hope you like my songfic and this makes up for lost time._

**Ron Stoppable Will Not Clean The Garage On Out**

Oh,Ron Stoppable would sit and pout

Cause he would not clean the garage on out

He'd go out on missions with Rufus and Kim

As his folks would look at that clutter and grim

And though his mother would scream and shout

He simply would not clean that garage on out

And so it piled up to the rafters

Camp Wannaweep lances and diablo sauce wrappers

An old ballerina costume from a once halloween

There's a garden gnome in there someplace

Sight unseen

It filled in boxes, it filled in toats

It even fill-up in his dad old fishing boat

With Hanukah decorations and old baby clothes

Even a broken down lawn mower that will not mow.

A dusty old TV set just sitting in there

Two or three stuff pickles he won at a state fair

A coffee table and a old lamp shade

On top of a stand of where he once sold lemonade

The clutter piled up next to the garage door

It bent the hinges and warp the floor

With 70s disco albums from a better time

Even a Yoko Ono album is in there

_" Is my dad out of his mind?"_

Two or three leisure suits hanging up in the back

An autograph ' _I love you Jean' _picture

Of Wolfman Jack

Old scuba gear and a moldy coon-skin cap

Club Banana knock-off jeans

That came off the Smarty Mart cheap rack

A trashed out scooter that seen better days since

Several plates of Kim's cooking attempts

At last when Ron's procrastination seen to have won

Then that mountain of a junk pile blocked out the sun

Neighborhood kids would not come out to play

Even Ron's best friend Felix has stayed away

And Ron, in defeat, though he still pout

Said, "_Ok, I'll clean the garage on out."_

But then, of course, it was too late

The clutter seen to shimmy and shake

It seem to cause a big earthquake

And there in that mountain that he did hate

Ron Stoppable met an awful fate

With a garden gnome that was irate

Which I, right now, will not relate

But children remember Ron Stoppable

And don't you pout

And always clean the garage on out

**A/N:** _It is now time to try out the new and improve " Flame The Captain". Where you the reader get the chance once again to send in those wonderful reviews I like so much._

( Kim) : " So that's where my sloppy joes when to. Ron, how could you?"

( Ron) : " Well umm, you see Kim, I wanted to save them and umm glue them on a coffee can and spray paint it gold. Kind of a trophy of your first cooking attempt Kim.

( Kim): " Oh Ron, that is so sweet of you."

( Ron whispers): " Personally Captain, it tasted more like gaggy joes that sloppy joes. The sloppy is an afterthought."

( Kim) : " I heard that Ron! You are soooooo busted!"

_Aww...lover's quarrels. Don't you just love it?_

_Have a great day everybody and as always we thank-you for your support. Hey! don't swing that shovel at me Kim._

( Kim) : " Your the one who wrote it down Captain. Would you rather have me sick KT on you again?"


End file.
